supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrens Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny... Lucy: I want Daddy! Marie: I know. Announcer: Stella visits the Warrens Family Submission Reel Stella: I'm here in Manchester, and I'm ready to help a single parent for the first time. Marie:Hi My name is Marie, I'm 45, and I've got 3 Girls Lucy, Gaberella or Gabbi, and Amelia, who's 4 Years old, and my husband William is stationed in the Army in Afghanistan and my Girls had a very hard time due to my husband not being here. Lucy: No, I'm not going to bed! Marie: These girls at bedtime have candy and juice out of their sippy cups and they fight all day. see the girls fighting. Marie: Stella, please help me. Arriving at The Warrens House Stella: Hi. Marie: I'm Marie. Come in! Marie: The first time I saw Stella holding a backpack, I was thinking that I'm going for a bumpy ride. Observation Begins Stella: On my first day with the Warrens Family, the girls gather in the kitchen for breakfast. girls are watching Belle's Magical World on Marie's iPad. Stella: Is that what they do every day? Marie: Yes, they eat breakfast and watch the movie. Stella: Marie gave the girls their sippy cups, and these girls are addicted to them. Lucy: More toast? Marie: Because it's Saturday, I'll make you more. Gabriella: I love this scene! Shopping Stella: After Breakfast, Mum gathers the girls to run some errands, but these girls have got different ideas. Marie: Girls, can you turn the film off? We are getting Dylan a birthday present Amelia: WHY DON'T YOU GET IT ONLINE?? Marie: It's getting close to the party and I can't leave you home on your own. Gabriella: Nobody shops in stores anymore, you f***ing b****! Lucy: WHYYY? WE HAVE TOO Marie: YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL! GET IN THE CAR OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR PINKIE PIE PLUSH DOLL! GET IT? Lucy: You're the boss! Shopping Trip Stella: When we arrive at the shops, these girls are doing their own thing. Lucy: I WANT DONUTS! Marie: YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE DONUTS!!! YOU DO NOT GET TO HAVE ANY DOUNTS EVER!!! Lucy: I WANNNT DONUTSSSSS! Stella: Mum gives in. Gabriella: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMANNN? Marie: Gabbi, no singing in public. Amiela: I will come with you, too. Stella: Mum is getting a present, but these girls are just playing up. Marie: GIRLS, NOW THAT YOU RAN OFF, YOU HAVE TO HOLD THE CART! Stella: After we were done shopping, these girls wanted McDonald's, but Mum told them they are having Subway and oh boy. Lucy:WE WANTTTT MCDONALD'SSSSSSS! Marie:NO! WE ARE HAVING SUBWAY OR ELSE! Gabriella: WE WANT MCDONALD'S AND THAT'S FINAL! Marie: WE ARE HEADING HOME! Nap time Stella: After we came back from shopping, it was nap time. girls are watching Sofia the First on TV Marie: Girls, its nap time, so turn the TV off. Lucy: WE WANNA WATCH SOFIAAAAAAAAA!!! Marie:No, Sofia is going bye-bye, so you can take your naps. turns the TV off Gabriella: NOOO! WE ALSO GOT MAX AND RUBY TO WATCH, TOO! Marie: Girls, I said it's nap time. If you don't take a nap, your Minnie mouse playset will be in Toy Time out Box, and you do not have it until tomorrow. Stella: I saw that Marie gave the girls their pacifiers. I mean, what was she thinking? Marie: You have to take a Nap ok see you in the bit Talk with Marie Stella: While the girls were napping, it gave me a chance to speak to Marie about their behavior. Marie: My girls and I have a very hard time since my husband isn't being around. As a single parent, I just don't know how to handle it on my own. It just makes me and my girls upset about him not being here. Stella: Oh my. I'm so sorry, dear, I'm here to get you back on track, okay? Dinnertime Stella: It's time for dinner at the Warrens' House. Lucy: I want my sippy cup! Marie: Okay, sure. girls are watching the Max and Ruby Episode, "Quiet Max", on Marie's iPad Stella:The girls are watching cartoons on Marie's iPad yet again and Mum gives the girls their sippy cups yet again.) Gabriella: Thanks, mummy. Lucy: Again! Marie: Ok. Amelia: Done! Marie: Ok. Bedtime Stella: What are you doing now? Marie: Gonna run the girls a bath and get their PJs out Stella: After bath time, Mum gave the girls some juice and candy. Lucy: I want some juice. Marie: Coming, and your Dinn Dinns too. Girls are eating candy and drinking juice. Marie: Night, girls! Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Stella: Good morning, girls. Sit on the Couch. Marie: These girls are ready to test me. Stella: Alright here are the Rules, Number 1, respect each others belongings. Number 2, no more yelling or shouting. Number 3, no more sippy cups and pacis. Number 4, no bad words. Lucy: No more sippy cups. Stella: Yes, no more sippy cups. Stella: I got something else. Here, your own Princess Reward Chart! If you can show mummy that you can behave and when you reach the top, you will get a present. Time Out Zone Stella: It was lunchtime and the girls wanted to watch Max and Ruby on Marie's iPad. Marie: Girls, you can't watch Max and Ruby while eating. Lucy:WE WANNA WATCH MAX AND RUBYYYYYYYY! Marie: No, it's Stella's decision, not yours. Gabriella:THATS NOT FAIRRRRRRR! WE WANNA WATCH MAX AND RUBYYYYYYY! Stella:NO! Marie:That's it, you are going into time out and now your Cinderella, Mulan, and Belle dolls are going to the toy Time out Box! Stella: Good work. Girls go to their bedroom and watch Minnie's Bow-Toons on TV Marie: TURN OFF MINNIE MOUSE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT IN TIME OUT! AND PLUS, YOUR FROZEN DVD IS GOING IN TOY TIME OUT BOX, AND SO DOES YOUR SKIPPING ROPE!!! AND YOU DO NOT GET THE FROZEN DVDS AND THE SKIPPING ROPE UNTIL FRIDAY!!! YOU DON'T GET IT UNTIL FRIDAY!!! Amelia: WE WANT FROZZEEEENNNNN! Marie:NO AND STAY THERE FOR ANOTHER 4 MINUTES DON'T MOVE OK!!! DO NOT MOVE OK!!! Minutes Later Marie: Ok, girls, you are in time out because Stella has asked you not to watch Max and Ruby during lunch. What do you need to say? Girls: Sorry. Marie: Thank you. Bye Bye Sippy Cups and Pacis Stella: It's off to a good start for Marie and now, the next thing is to let go of the pacis and the sippy cups. see the girls sitting on the sofa. Marie: Ok. Stella: Marie is ready to let go of the sippy cups and the pacifiers, Marie: You know what? Today is the day Stella told you that you don't need the pacis and the sippy cups anymore. They are going off to the babies who need them more. Today is the day! Stella: We have-- Lucy: I can't wait! Marie: I Know. Stella: We have 2-- Amelia: I'm being a big girl now. Marie: Yeah! Stella: We have 2 Bags, one for the sippy cups and another one for the Pacifiers are you guys ready to do hunting Lucy: Ok. Stella: Let's go. Gabriella: Bye, pacis. Marie: Goodbye, I don't need you anymore. Amelia: Bye, sippy cups. Stella: Thank you, sippy cups, off to your new home! Marie: Bye, pacis, off to your brand new home! Stella: Yay, Big Girls! Lucy: BYEEE! Gabriella: Goodbye! Stella: Let's go to the garden centre so we can drop it off for the sippy cup and paci-fairies! Marie: You are big girls now! Good Eater Stella: So the next thing for mum is to do the good eater. Marie: Ok, girls, it will be no more iPad. Lucy: What? Stella: Yes, no more iPads at the dinner table. Stella: And for the first time ever these girls are eating dinner without Mum's iPad. Giftbag Surprise Stella:The Next Day the girls are up and watching TV Girls watching The Little Mermaid Series on TV Marie: Morning, girls. Lucy:Good morning! Gaberella: We managed to sleep without pacifierss and the sippy cups! Marie: Yay high five! Stella: Good morning. see Stella Holding 3 Frozen Gift Bags Stella: The Fairies left you something, so here are your bags, because there's something special in them. Lucy: Wow, Princess Bottle! Marie: Big Girl Cup! Lucy: New PJs! Maries: Who's on it? Lucy: Belle! Gabriella: Princess Bottle and some Minnie Mouse PJs! Aimela: Same here and some Rapunzel PJS! Girls: Thanks, Stella! Stella: You're welcome! White Sheets Technique Bedtime Tantrum Stella: It's my last night with the Warrens to make sure that Marie can handle bedtime. Marie: Let's read Frozen! Lucy: Alright. Gabriella: Cool! Stella: It's off to a good start and Mum is handling bedtime very well. Later Marie: Do you want fruit and water? Lucy: I want some candy and juice. Marie: You are having fruit and water. Gabriella:No, we want candy and juice! Stella: The girls have seen lots of changes since I was here. Mum got rid of candy and juice at bedtime one way or another, so I decided to step in. Marie: These girls didn't like the change from candy to heathy foods. Stella: You can have candy and Juice before Tucking Time, but after Tucking time, there's no more sweets and juice at bedtime. You'll have to eat heathy foods for now on. Aimela: Thats not Juice! WE WANT SOME JUICE! Stella: It's not long before the girls have their 60 minute tantrum. Lucy:WE WANNNNTTTTT SOOOMMEEEE CANDYS AND JUICE! Marie: YOU HAVE TO EAT HEALTHY FOODS AND WATER! Gabriella:DONT TAKE OUR GOODIES AWAY, you f***ing b****! Marie:You can have candy tomorrow, but from now on, healthy foods and water at bedtime. Lucy: WE WANT CANDY AND JUICE AND THAT'S FINAL! Marie: If you complain over healthy foods and water, your Max and Ruby DVDs will be in the toy time out box and you do not get it until Friday, got it? Stella: Eat healthy foods for now on and you can have candy tomorrow, okay? Bedtime Tantrum Part 2 Marie: You'll have to eat healthy foods from now on. Stella: Removing candy and juice at bedtime is one of the hardest things that these girls ever have to go through. Lucy: WE WANT CANDY NOW! Marie:NO ITS STELLAS DESISION, NOT YOURS! AND NOW YOUR MAX AND RUBY DVDS ARE GOING TO TOY TIMEOUT BOX AND YOU DO NOT HAVE IT BACK UNTIL FRIDAY!!! Gabriella: NOOOOO! Lucy:WE WANT MAX AND RUBY BACKKKKKK! Marie: Not until Friday. crying Stella: I Decided to calm the Girls down Lucy: I still want juice. Gabriella: Why did you take candy away at bedtime? Marie: Because they're unhealthy to have it at bedtime Stella: Girls, listen, you don't have to keep having juice and candy at bedtime, but during the day, you can, but not at bedtime, That's right! You can't keep having juice and candy at bedtime, Right! Amelia: Ok Marie: But from now on, you'll just have to eat healthy food only at bedtime. Lucy: If we are extra good, will daddy come home? girls went back to bed Stella Goes away for few days Marie: Is there advice if the girls misbehave at the party? Stella: They have to write a essay that's based on the error on their ways. If they don't, they will lose tv for a week. Marie: Sure! Family Test Run Stella: Marie is gonna be on her own for now on, so I'll be watching here. Phone call Jem: Hi, Marie! Marie: Hi, how's it going? Jem: Great! My son, Dylan is having a Cars themed party this year and your permission slip is in my office. Marie:Ok Getting Ready for the Party Marie: Girls, we're gonna get ready for the party. see the girls in their pink yellow and purple party dresses and hair bows Marie: Okay, now we've got his present. Let's go! Arriving at the Museum Marie :When we arrived at the museum, the girls began moaning about the theme. Marie: Girls it will be no Tweenies and Winnie the Pooh today. Lucy: OHHHHH! WE WANT WINNIE THE POOH AND TWEENIES AS THE THEME! Marie: NO, WE ARE AT THE SCIENCE MUSEUM AND HIS THEME IS CARS! Gabriella: WE HATE CARS! WE ONLY LIKE TWEENIES AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! Marie: Calm down, there's no Winnie the Pooh and Tweenies. Please give Cars a chance, okay? You'll like it. At the Party Marie:Now be on your best behavior and never change the theme, or else you will lose your tv privilege. Understand? see Dylan dressed up as Lightning McQueen, and Jem dressed up as Sally and her husband dressed up as Tow Mater Jem: I'm so glad you made it! song Real Gone by Cheryl Crowe playing in the background the table, we see Salad, Cheese Pie, Chips, chicken burgers, Mater's sour cream, Lightning McQueen's salsa, Crisps, Carrot Sticks and cumber sticks, Cheese Sandwiches, Mini Pizzas, Mini Sasuage rolls, Mini Sausages, Potato skins, and Ham and Turkey sandwiches. the dessert table, we see Cars Cupcakes, a Lightning McQueen birthday cake, Sweets, and Popping Candy see the café all covered in Cars decorations Marie:You can play with Dylan while ill take with Jem see the new born baby dressed up as Sally Opening Presents Marie: After the Kids had some food and dessert, it was time for Dylan to open his presents. (Marie wraps white sheets around the speakers and the iPod) open his present of Marie Dylan: Wow, Angry Birds Star wars PC Game! I always wanted that game! Opens another present Dylan: Wow, Cars 2 on Blu Ray! Awesome, and a Lightning McQueen Pop vinyl! Friends mother: I got it online for him. see Jem giving Dylan a Cars Backpack Dylan: Nice! Jem: What's inside the bag? Dylan: Wow! Star wars Pens, a Minions Notebook, A Batman DVD, Cars dvd, a Darth Vader plush doll, and Angry Birds Pencils! This is so cool! Gabriella: There's nothing to do! We're bored! Lucy: I know, let's replace Cars with Tweenies Amelia: Cool! That's a great idea! Dylan: And.....oh, no, what they are up to now? girls change the music from Cars to the Tweenies song Hey Hey Are You Ready to Play Dylan: OH NO! THAT SONG AGAIN! MAKE IT GO AWAY--Wait, IT'S THEM! Lucy: ”SHUT THE F**K UP DYLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” {The girls are laughing} Marie: GIRLS, DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE MUSIC!!! AND DO NOT SWEAR AT DYLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” puts the Cars music back on Jem: Alright, back to normal. Marie: NO! GIRLS, DO NOT GO NEAR THE SPEAKERS!!! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!! Did you see the white sheets? It means no touch! Jem: Time for the cake! Dylan: Wow. brings Dylan a Lightning McQueen cake and then the candles light up again Girls put on the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme song Jem: Not again! puts the Cars music back on (Amelia releases cockroaches and red ants from a jar, and children start screaming) {Gabriella floods the girls' bathroom and the water comes right at the party} {Aimelia kicks and punches Dylan, beating him up) stabs Dylan in the leg with a knife and pushes him out the window from the third window (the birthday cake is gone and Gabriella pulls the fire alarm) Marie: I HAD IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME!!! Lucy: Good!!!! (the museum curator arrives on the scene followed by security guards) Curator: Madam, I want you to take your children and leave...forever. You are all banned for life from this museum. (the fire truck, police car and ambulance are seen rushing in the distance) Marie: We better leave now before the cops come. (Marie gathers her children and loads them into her van, driving away before the police, firemen and paramedics arrive) Party Aftermath Marie: (firmly) GIRLS, THIS IS THE LAST PARTY I'M EVER TAKING YOU TO! Lucy: Good! I'm glad! I never liked parties anyway! Amelia: Yeah, Dylan is a stinky, stupid ugly boy, and boys have cooties!!!! Marie: AND NOW GET YOU PAPER AND PENCIL AND WRITE ME A 300 WORD ESSAY BASED ON THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS! Essay said: This is the worst party ever, plus parties are boring, dumb, stupid and lame. Why don't you go and take a s***, you wanker. Boys are gross, stupid, and smelly. Essay said: No one cares about Cars or anything stinky, smelly boy stuff. Essay said: Screw this party and your party sucks! I hate you, Dylan! Marie: I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR BEHAVIOR AT THE PARTY TODAY! YOU UPSET ME, AND NOW YOU LOST BUT NOT ONE BUT...poo! What is that awful smell? Amelia: What smell? Marie: Amelia, did you wet or mess yourself in your underwear again? Let me see. (Marie checks Amelia's bum and sees that Amelia has indeed wet and soiled herself) Marie: Oh, no! You did wet and messed yourself, Amelia! I am putting you in a diaper. Once the diaper is on, it stays on until you needs changing. Oh yes, you girls lost not one, but five toys, and they WILL GO IN TOY TIME OUT BOX AND you NOT HAVE them BACK UNTIL you LEARN TO BEHAVE YOURSELF! Lucy:CARS SUCKS! Marie: NO, I DO NOT LIKE THIS BEHAVIOR! Lucy:CARS SUCKS Marie: GIRLS, IF YOU EVER SLAP ME IN THE FACE ONE MORE TIME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WITH ME, I WILL GIVE YOU A SPANKING! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT. I am putting you all in diapers. Gabriella: WE HATE CARS! Marie:GIRLS I DON'T LIKE THIS BEHAVIOR AND NOW YOU GOT THAT ROTTEN AND RUDE BEHAVIOR TO THANK FOR now that Dylan is in the hospital AND I'M SICK OF YOUR ROTTEN ATTITUDE AND NOW GO TO BED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT without dinner and no dessert, oh yes. I am also putting you girls in diapers. If you are going to act like big babies, then you will be treated like big babies. Lucy, since you are the ringleader, you are first. Lie down so I can change your bum. (Marie changes Lucy out of her knickers and into a fresh, clean diaper.) Marie: There, all nice and clean. Amelia your turn. (The girls then rip the diapers.) DVD Meeting Mommy and Me Time Onward Time for Stella to Go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Unfinished Episode Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties